


Thrills Chills Kills: Sweet Hibiscus Tea

by Samara_Doodles



Series: Thrills Chills Kills Universe [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Celestia Ludenberg is a Good Friend, Different Characterization, Different killing order, F/F, Ghosts, Hifumi Yamada but better, M/M, New Executions, Thrills Chills Kills universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samara_Doodles/pseuds/Samara_Doodles
Summary: Makoto Naegi never thought he'd have to deal with a psychopathic bear along with all his other shit, but he does. So that's great.At least he has a few new friends to help him out.Probably...
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg & Naegi Makoto, Class 78 & Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko & Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto
Series: Thrills Chills Kills Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138439
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue- Melting Bones and Skeleton Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Thrills, Chills, Kills AU! It's gonna be a wild ride...
> 
> I redesigned the characters slightly, so here they are: [https://samara-doodles.tumblr.com/post/641622638268170240/full-cast-for-my-au](url)

To the average person, Makoto Naegi was the most ordinary guy you could ever meet. He didn’t have a very distinct personality (aside from being the weird insomniac kid) or any unique interests. He didn’t have many friends, he wasn’t part of any clubs, he didn’t have a Talent, and yet, somehow, he got accepted into _the_ Hopes Peak Academy. 

Sure he was sort of lucky, but only sort of. His “luck” always came back to bite. Like now. 

Makoto walked into the esteemed halls of Hope’s Peak Academy and tripped over his shoelaces. He picked himself up, and everything went dark.

He woke up in a classroom covered in purple zebra stripes. The whole room was not helping his killer headache. He put his head back on the desk. His face landed on a piece of paper and he picked it up.

Written in crayon was: “Hey there new student! The new semester has started and soon this school will be your whole life! Meet in the Gym at 8 AM for a special surprise!”

“That’s really weird…” Makoto said to himself, quietly. “Did they make that themselves? I’d think such a high budget school would be able to get higher quality brochures…” He looked at the clock and realized it had… no… hands? He decided it was better not to question it when he noticed the windows. 

The window was boarded up. Bolts and metal plates where a view should have been.

“W-what the hell…?” What was going on? This wasn’t worth it. He should have just kept going to Dusk High. Maybe he could have actually helped people instead of- 

Dammit. Well, it was probably well past 8 by now, so he figured it wasn’t going to hurt him more then being stuck in this place without knowing what was going on. If he was going to die, it would be better dying knowing who killed him so he and #̷̢̭͓̙̑̇͆̍̕3̴̨̢̡̰̼̹͈̳̙̖̌@̶̨̊͛̃̐͑͘1̵͇͓͒̇̌̊̎͝!̸̢̜͎̞̺͓̹̻̓̅́͑͒̂ͅ’̵͆̎͐̎̍̽̿̈́̕’s revenge pact could go into effect. 

Wait… when did he make a revenge pact? He laughed. _That’s what happens when you fall asleep to those crime drama animes I guess…_

Makoto cautiously looked out the doorway. There was no one, only security cameras and strange monitors on the walls. It reminded him of a graveyard, almost. There was that same energy of foreboding. But… it was quieter and emptier then any graveyard he had ever been to. 

He walked around, trying to find the gym for a while. When he finally found the doors, something in his pocket buzzed, causing him to trip.

“Ow…” He sat up and checked his pockets. There was a strange device in his pocket, like a fancy phone. On it was a notification that read: “IT IS NOW 7:55 AM. PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM.” 

Makoto picked himself up and speed walked to the helpfully labeled gym. He opened the door to find…

A group of people. Most of them looked about his age, with a few notable exceptions. There was a very tall, buff, girl who must have been at least 20, a guy with corn hair, a guy with a ponytail of dreadlocks, and a child who was probably shorter then Makoto himself and was probably in the 10-12 range. 

“That makes 15.”

“Uhh.. w-what?”

“15 students. You’re the 15th.” The redhead guy repeated.

“Um… uh.. o..ok... I guess?” Makoto blushed furiously and sped to the back of the group.

“YOUR TARDINESS IS UNACCEPTABLE IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT,” A tall guy with short hair yelled. Makoto shrank at that.

“Isn’t it also a rule to not yell?” A girl with an accent pointed out, “And, we should all introduce ourselves with names and talents, should we not?” She continued.

“Mhmm!” A short kid agreed.

“Erm…” The tall guy looked like someone punched him in the face for a second before regaining his composure, “OF COURSE! MY NAME IS ISHIMARU KIYOTAKA, AND I AM THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS! YOU MAY CALL ME TAKA!”

“My name is Celestia Ludenberg. I am the Ultimate Gambler, please address me as Celeste.” The accented girl bowed.

“I’m Fujisaki Chihiro! Uh.. I’m the Ultimate Programmer!” Said the short kid.

“ Naegi… M-makoto… I’m the- um… Ultimate-”

“Kuwata Leon, Ultimate Baseball Star-” Said the redhead at the same time.

“I’m s-sorry!”

“Shit dude, I’m sorry,” 

“N-no seriously I’m sorry!”

“Get a r-room y-you two!” A girl with two braids stuttered. “I’m F-fukawa T-touko the Ultimate Novelist, not that you’ll remember anyways…”

“Please do us all a favor and shut up, Fukawa. Also, my name is Togami Byakuya and I am the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Do well to remember it.”

“Hey don’t be mean to her Togami! We’re all kinda stressed!” A tanned girl said.

“No.. he’s right… I should just sh-shut up so you don’t have to hear my disgusting voice!”

“Your voice isn’t disgusting Fukawa-san! It’s actually really nice! Anyways… I’m Asahina Aoi, the Ultimate Swimming Pro! Some stuff about me is… I’m half Costa Rican, I love donuts, and my pronouns are she/her! Call me Hina!!” The tan girl smiled at Fukawa’s slight blush

“Well put Asahina my dear. I am Oogami Sakura, the Ultimate Mixed Martial Artist. I use she/her pronouns as well.”

“Why’re you talking about pronouns? It should be obvious who goes by what.” An overweight guy with glasses asked, looking (very obviously in Makoto’s opinion) at Asahina’s chest.

“Just wanna know what everyone’s comfortable with! Sometimes people go by different pronouns at school with their peers then at home or with other people! I want all my friends to be as comfortable as possible!”

“I don’t quite understand but… My name is Yamada Hifumi, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, but you may know me better as my nickname… The Alpha and the Omega!” 

“Sorry brah… Not ringing any bells. My crystal ball must be faulty or something.” A shoeless guy with a ponytail of dreadlocks uttered, rubbing said crystal ball.

“Crystal ball…?” Asked Kuwata.

“Yeah dude, I’m Hagakure Yasuhiro, the Ultimate Clairvoyant! Call me Hiro though, I like to keep it caszh. The pronouns are he/him btdubs.”

“Hiro, no offense, but what the _fuck_ does that mean?” Asked a girl with twintails and freckles, “Like, I use texting slang all the time, but like, what the _fuck._ Oh, I am _the_ Junko Ennoshima, Ultimate Fashionista, and hottest chick you’ll ever meet.”

“That’s true! Source- am bisexual,” said a blue-haired girl cheerily… wait… he knew that hair- “I’m Maizono Sayaka! The Ultimate Pop Sensation!” She looked over at Makoto in shock, “Oh my gosh!! I knew it was you! Hi Makoto!!!”

“Hi Sayaka… Um.. how’s your band, uh… doing?”

“Great!!! Satomi got a cat! She named it Komaru in your sister’s honor! It kinda looks like her if we’re being honest! Here! Let me show you a picture!” She checked her purse.. “Hmmmm…. That’s weird… I seem to have misplaced my phone…”

At that, everyone else checked their pockets, bags, and other item-carrying devices for their phones. 

Ennoshima broke the silence. “What the fuck. Is this some sort of sadist prank? Which one of you assholes took the fucking phones?”

“U..um do any o..f you have these?” Makoto held up his weird device.

“Yeah dude! I thought it was weird, like it felt like my phone, but lighter,” said Leon, nodding his head.

“Wait… wasn’t this supposed to be orientation? Where’s the principal? Taka, you’re the kind of person who would know these things! Is this like a Hope’s Peak tradition or something?” Asahina put her finger on her chin.

“Now that you mention it...” Taka began, imitating Asahina’s pose, “The principal should be he-”

“Hey kiddos! Sorry I’m late, upupupu!”

Several people screamed, Fukawa fainted, and one of the people who hadn’t introduced themselves- a girl with purple hair and matching trench coat- caught her. 

“Woooow…. Way to greet your headmaster!” The dual-toned stuffed bear that had just popped up from nowhere shrieked.

“Wh-who are you?” Asahina asked.

“If you would let me finish, you’d know already that I’m Monokuma, your principal. Aaaaaand you’d know that this school is gonna be your whole world for the next few years… and beyond! Quite literally in fact!”

“What do you mean by that…?” the purple girl inquired.

“Why, you brats are never leaving of course!”

The gym was silent for about thirty seconds. Then the guy who had been standing in the corner decided to speak up.

“Aw hell no,” He stormed up to Monokuma’s podium, “If you think I’m gonna fucking stand for this? I’m the goddamn leader of the _Crazy Diamonds_ and you think I’m gonna let you kidnap me? You’re fucking stupid.”

“That’s no way to speak to your principal, bub.” Monokuma’s voice got lower and he unsheathed his… claws? 

“St-stop!” Makoto yelled.

“I strongly suggest you put it down.” The purple-haired girl agreed.

The guy grabbed the teddy bear and shook him. “LET ME OUT ASSHOLE!”

Monokuma said nothing.

And then… 

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

“Wh-what are you trying to pull asshole?!” The guy looked a lot less confident. 

Beepbeep. 

Beepbeep.

“Stop beeping dickbrain!”

“Throw it!” yelled the purple girl.

Beepbeepbeepbeep.

“THROW IT!” At that, the guy threw the teddy bear in the air just in time for-

_B O O M_

Monokuma exploded, singeing the guy’s pompadour. 

“What the fuck.”

“Is it gone…?” Asked Asahina, nervous.

“I sure hope so…” Replied Kuwata.

“Aw that's no way to talk about your principal! Upupupu! Now, the super special surprise! You do have an option to leave this school! Check your Monopads™ rule folder for more information!”

Monopads… that must have meant the phone thing. Makoto clicked the button on the side and the screen lit up.

[RULES AND REGULATIONS]

 **Rule #1:** Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

 **Rule #2:** "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

 **Rule #3:** Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

 **Rule #4:** With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

 **Rule #5:** Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

 **Rule #6:** Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

 **Rule #7:** Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

Oh. Oh. Makoto flinched as he read Rule 6. Oh god…. If he wasn’t killed he would be discovered… He was going to be discovered. His darkest secret. They were going to hate him and **he was going to die**.


	2. A Freezing 85 Degrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2
> 
> Hehe Angst

“...gi? Naegi, are you ok?! Naegi?”

“Huh?”

“You were crying, dude.” Leon looked puzzled.

“Oh. Ok…” He wiped the lingering tears from his cheeks.

“Makoto!” Sayaka pushed past Leon to give him a big hug. “Makoto sweetheart, it’s ok. You’re safe. You’re ok.”

“I-I’m safe,” Makoto repeated.

After a few minutes of Sayaka rubbing his back and helping ease his breathing, Monokuma spoke up. 

“Wooow! So heartwarming! I think I might cry from all these sweet sweet emotions! It’s so touching! Upupupu… NOT!!!!”

“Jeez dude, you really know how to ruin a touching moment,” Leon said.

“Awwww! Too bad, so sad! Now, go and kill each other! Rooms are labeled! Bye bye now!!!” at that, Monokuma vanished.

“So, what are we gonna do now?” Asked Asahina after a minute.

“We find a way out, obviously.” Said Leon.

“And how are we going to do that?” Togami asked. “It seems near impossible, and not worth it to boot.”

“Not… worth it?” Asahina asked.

“Of course it’s not worth it. We already have a way out. This is a game easily won.” Togami pushed his glasses up his nose.

“You’re suggesting that we… that we KILL EACH OTHER?” Yelled Asahina. 

“Of course. It makes the most sense, after all.”

“A-asahina! He’s not worth it!” 

But Makoto’s words did nothing to stop Asahinsa. 

“You asshole!” She yelled as she leapt at the blond.

“Stop! You have to stop it!” Makoto was getting desperate. Asahina was yelling, and Ishimaru was yelling, and Kuwata was yelling, and everything was so loud, and before he knew it, Makoto was running towards the two and then there was pain, and everything was black.

\-----------------------

**_Take… go… hold her off_ **

_ A flash of red eyes, blood, tragedy, so many people, cold, alone… red sky covered up by metal plates _

**_Help them._ **

\-----------------------

Makoto awoke with a start. He wasn’t in his room. Oh. Right. Murder bear. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the light. After a minute, he sat up. 

“Oh! You’re awake!” It was Sayaka. She had been sitting in an armchair by a bookshelf, reading. She had put her hair in a bun and taken off her headphones, which were sitting on the small end table. The room was far more comfy than he had expected. It even had a couple stuffed animals and charms around the room. It almost felt like his room at home. 

Makoto then realized that he hadn’t responded to Sayaka, and squeaked: “Oh… um… Where am I?”

“Your dorm! You got knocked out. And don’t you think about getting up! From how hard you were hit, you definitely have a concussion. And I can’t have my best friend having brain damage!”

“Heh, no. Also I think K-komaru might murder me. And you, honestly,”

“Oh shit you’re right,”

“I usually am,” There was a beat, and they both started giggling. Their moment was interrupted, however, when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” trilled Sayaka.

“Uh… Am I interrupting something?” Asked Kuwata, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Nope! Just some quality bonding time!”

“Uh…” Kuwata blushed, “Taka wants us all to go to the dining hall and share what we found. I tried to tell him to let ya sleep, but….”

“Awww thanks Kuwata! That’s really sweet of you!” said Sayaka, giving a thumbs up.

“..on.” Kuwata mumbled.

“What?”

“Call me Leon. Both ‘a ya.” 

“Only if you call me Sayaka!”

“A-and you can call me Makoto, if you want,” Makoto piped up.

“Aww Koko! Now, we’re getting you down to the dining hall!” There was a pause as she opened her arms.

“Sayaka no. Not again-” but he was too late as Sayaka scooped him up in her arms and onto her back. 

“This… happens often with y’all?” Leon looked very confused.

“‘Y’all?’” Sayaka asked, before heading to the door.

“Don’t judge me,” he replied.

“Can we g-go now?” said Makoto, squishing his cheek against Sayaka’s shoulder.

“Of course Koko,” 


End file.
